Enslaved
by sunshineyday
Summary: Goku has returned to earth after Namek to find that the world has been enslaved by a wicked, powerful being. Now he must work undercover to try and defeat this newest threat. *NOW WITH FULL LENGTH CHAPTERS!*
1. Goku arrives! A startling welcome!

**Hello! It's sunshineyday again, here with a new mini-series! It's supposed to be fast-paced and have super short chapters, but be incredibly entertaining, so enjoy!**

 ******Author's note from the future: Hey, just so you know, this is no longer a mini-series! Chapters 1-3 are short, but starting from chapter 4,they will be longer, so please keep reading! Thank you! :)**

"KAME…,"

"That won't work on me, monkey! Try harder!" the now-cyborg Frieza screamed as he raised his arms to block.

"HAME…,"

"Hit me with your best shot, scum!"

Goku smirked as he held his first two fingers up to his forehead, holding the Kamehameha wave in his left hand, and vanished.

"What?! Where did he go?!" Frieza cried in surprise, looking around. But the Saiyan was nowhere to be found.

"HAAAAAA!"

Goku reappeared behind Frieza and launched the energy, catching the evil tyrant off guard. He was quickly engulfed in the blast, being torn apart bit by bit and screaming like a madman all the way. Soon enough, the energy died down… and Frieza was no more.

Incinerating King Cold's corpse and Frieza's spaceship off the face of the earth, Goku silently thanked the stars for Yardrat and its cool techniques. The Instant Transmission technique not only earned him a victory against Frieza, but now he could get home faster too! Making sure there were no other enemies left, he hastily put his fingers to his forehead again, searching for Gohan's ki.

It was only a matter of seconds as Goku teleported halfway across the planet, where he arrived in the edge of the forest behind a tree. He was, in fact, about to yell out that he was home, were it not for the fact that he felt two strange ki signatures in front of his home. Confused, he peered around the thick trunk and was slightly alarmed.

There, guarding the door, were two men dressed in charcoal grey, military-like uniforms. They both held shotguns and stood emotionlessly stiff, like statues. It thoroughly perplexed the Saiyan. He was about to step forwards and demand who they were when suddenly he saw Gohan run up to the guards and begin talking to them.

The first thing he noticed right away was that Gohan was dressed in a stiff, charcoal grey outfit that he'd never seen before. He could have gotten it in the year he was gone, sure, but he highly doubted his wife would make Gohan wear something so suited for a prison. The second thing was that, as Gohan stood there talking, Goku could see the fear in his eyes.

Suddenly Gohan began shouting, and then the guards shouted back. The guard on the left pointed his gun at Gohan and fired, hitting him square in the shoulder. Gohan fell to the ground, clutching it as blood seeped down his arm.

Goku was alarmed, and watched as Chi-Chi threw the door open and ran to Gohan. Goku watched as she started yelling, wondering was why she was wearing the same exact outfit as Gohan, and why she too was afraid like Gohan. Suddenly one of the guards backhanded Chi-Chi and she went flying. It was then that Goku decided he'd seen enough.

Very quickly he vanished and reappeared behind the first guard, hitting him hard on the neck and knocking him out. He did the same to the other one before he even had time to react, and watched as both bodies fell to the ground.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Goku asked worriedly as he turned to his son.

"D-dad?" Gohan asked.

"Hi Gohan. What's up?"

"D-dad… you shouldn't have come back…,"

 **Wow, this is ridiculously short! But it's supposed to be… Well, let me know what you think! See you next chapter!**


	2. A wicked new foe! Gohan explains!

**Hello again! I brought you the next little chapter of Enslaved, so I hope it satisfies!**

 **Legacy of I: Yay! I know short chapters deter most people, but if the quality is good enough then I believe quantity doesn't matter. I wanted to do a second series but I didn't want to quite take on another** ** _full_** **series, and so I decided to do a** ** _mini_** **series! Anyways, I'm glad it was good!**

 **Chichicken: Haha, I'm sorry—I like leaving readers in suspense! I'm really, really glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Goku wrapped a long string of white bandages around Gohan's shoulder, occasionally glancing worriedly at his unconscious wife who lay nearby. He wanted to know what was going on, but he knew he had to tend to his family first.

"There!" the Saiyan exclaimed, satisfied as he tied the bandage off. Gohan winced as he put his arm in a make-shift sling.

"This really sucks. Now I'll get penalized for being UTP," the boy said sadly.

"For what?" inquired Goku, curious.

Gohan sighed heavily. "UTP stands for 'unable to perform,' as in do my job." He then looked up at his father, a look of sorrow on his face. "Dad… a lot has happened since we came back to earth after Namek. I wish you hadn't come back—then at least _you'd_ be free of this mess."

Goku stared down at his son, slightly shocked. Usually everyone _wanted_ him to come back when things were in a bind—he was usually the only one who could solve any major issue. And clearly there was a major issue going on.

"Explain," he said not unkindly. Gohan bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"It was a week after we returned to earth. We had just tried to wish you back with the dragon balls, but… you didn't want to come back." Goku winced at the hurt in his son's voice at the last part of the sentence, but set it aside as his son continued.

"The news channels had just gotten some footage of a strange spacecraft that landed on earth near West City. My first thought was that it was you."

"But it wasn't."

"No. It was a strange alien… he looked like a human, but different—you could tell just by the way he looked at everyone around him. Suddenly he released a large ki blast and wiped out the army surrounding him, just like that."

"That doesn't really surprise me, Gohan. I mean, humans aren't very strong—they rely too much on firearms and machinery," Goku interrupted, wondering how this was as bad as Gohan made it out to be.

"I know, but you don't know the whole story!" Gohan snapped, startling his father. "After seeing that this guy was a threat, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and I all started heading to the scene to try and take him down."

"And?"

"We couldn't," Gohan said, his voice almost nonexistent. He clenched his fists in pure rage. "He was so strong! None of us even compared to him in power—and to be honest dad, you couldn't right now either. Not even if you went Super Saiyan."

This shocked Goku. Was he really that strong, that even a Super Saiyan didn't compare to his power?

"Yamcha and Tien were the first to go. The next to try and take him down was… Piccolo…," Gohan continued. Now tears were streaming steadily down his face, and he looked as if he wanted to kill this mystery person—which seemed understandable at this point.

"Piccolo tried so hard, dad! He gave it everything he had and it _still_ wasn't enough!" the young boy cried, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Wait, you mean… Piccolo's…," Goku trailed off, reluctant to say it. Gohan looked back up at him and nodded silently, causing Goku's heart to drop. That meant that Kami was gone, and so were the dragon balls…

"Krillin and I were able to run at the last moment. We were safe, but not for long. It didn't take any time at all for him to slowly start to wipe out cities and strike fear into the hearts of everyone. Pretty soon he had killed any sort of authority earth had and claimed the world as his, sending everyone into a life of strict rules and slavery… or else. I would have done something, but I stand no chance against him… neither does Krillin, or he'd have been destroyed by now."

To say Goku was shocked was an understatement.

"Who is this guy who is doing all this? What's his name?" he asked. Gohan bit his lip, a slight fear in his eyes. It was that fear that convinced Goku that Gohan was not lying—as much as he hated to admit it, this new enemy was far stronger than him. He watched as Gohan's face turned into one of rage.

"They call him Shi."

 **Done! I might have to up my word count maximum... there's so much I want to fit in! I hope this chapter was good, though… and please do check out my other fanfictions! I literally smile at every new favorite, follow and review!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. A plan will be made! Friends reunite!

**Hello friends! Here's another chapter of Enslaved!**

 **Gohanforever and Chichicken: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Maybe I should go and get Krillin, then you won't be at risk and—,"

"I'll be okay, Gohan. When have I not pulled through?" Goku interrupted his son. A few minutes earlier, it had been decided that Krillin should be brought back to their house so that they could figure out what to do next.

"But dad, you have to understand that you _cannot_ be found under _any_ circumstances, okay?" Gohan asked anxiously. Goku folded his arms and frowned.

"How come? I mean, I know it's important and all but you act like there's another consequence…," he responded, confused. He watched as another look of fear grew in Gohan's eyes, and listened as his son answered,

"Dad, if you're caught they'll put you in the System. If you enter it, then there really _is_ no hope."

Upon seeing the confused look on Goku's face, Gohan sighed heavily. "Everybody's in the System, and if you're a part of it then you're never free. They inject you with a microchip that tracks you, and you'd most likely be entered for Extraction," he explained.

"What's that? And why not remove the chip?" Goku asked.

"The chip will kill you instantly if you try to remove it. And the System? Only the strongest warriors—which right now are only Krillin, a couple of other people and I—are qualified for Extractions. Basically they hook you up to a machine on a weekly basis and drain all of your energy from you. It's an inescapable trap, dad—by doing that to us we can't ever get stronger," explained Gohan.

"And take this guy down for good," Goku added with a tone of disgust. Hatred towards this monster was beginning to grow deep inside him.

"Yes. So now that you understand, _please_ be careful, okay? And make sure Krillin gets here safe too," Gohan said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Goku reassured his son as he opened the front door to their house and gave a little wave, taking off into the sky while keeping a low profile at the same time. He flew for about ten minutes when suddenly an idea struck him, and he froze mid-flight.

"How stupid of me!" he exclaimed as he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, locking onto Krillin's ki signal and disappearing.

:::::::

Krillin sat on the beach of Kame House, staring glumly at the sky. He had managed to keep hope for the first few weeks of all this madness, but as the realization of no Goku and no dragon balls sunk in that hope quickly dwindled down to little to nothing.

"If only you _were_ here…," he muttered sadly, sighing heavily.

"Who, me?" asked a voice. Krillin whirled around, startled. Upon seeing his friend, he blinked in disbelief as his eyes grew wide. He started to tremble as tears formed in his eyes.

"G-Goku…? N-no, it… it can't be…," he said quietly, disbelief evident in his voice. Goku smiled, however, and waved in his usual cheery manner.

"Hi! What's up?" he said.

"GOKU!" Krillin screamed as he ran and threw his arms around his friend. "Where have you been this whole time, huh?!" Goku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I kinda have a bad habit for being late, huh?" he answered. "It's good to see you again, my friend." His face quickly grew serious, however, as he turned and walked to the edge of Kame House's beach, the tips of his shoes just barely touching the incoming waves.

"A lot has happened since I've been gone, Krillin."

"A lot doesn't even begin to cover it," Krillin remarked dryly. He walked up next to his friend and picked up a rock, skipping it across the ocean.

"I don't mean to be mean, but where _have_ you been this whole time? We've kinda needed you, you know," Krillin turned his head as he heard Goku sigh heavily.

"I'll explain that later. Right now though, we need to get back to Gohan," the Saiyan replied.

"Wait, Gohan? Is he okay?!" Krillin exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Yeah, Gohan's fine. He wants you back at our house—I do too," Goku answered. Krillin relaxed significantly upon hearing this, and threw another rock across the ocean. It didn't even touch the water.

"Alright then, let's get going," he said.

 **What's going to happen now that Goku is here? Will there finally be a way to take down earth's captor? Or will something stand in their way? Find out on the next chapter of Enslaved!**

 **Also,** ** _please_** **check out my other fanfictions! I would** ** _really_** **appreciate it!**

 **See you later!**


	4. Flames rise! A suffering loss!

**Hello! Bet you thought I was never gonna update again, huh? You can blame the wonderful things known as holidays for that!**

 **DreygunSoul: Yeah, I was going to make it a mini-series, but I decided to make the chapters longer. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Legacy of I: Yay! Thank you!**

 **Gohanforever: Glad you liked it!**

 **And now, on with chapter four of Enslaved!**

Goku grinned, enjoying the feeling of the wind as he flew through the sky. It felt like being freed from a cage—flying, that is. Flying felt like that. And, in a way, it was true—that space pod he'd been stuck in was so cramped that he was certain he'd die from lack of movement. You couldn't fit in your daily 10,000 sit-ups even if you wanted to.

He glanced at Krillin, who flew next to him, and wondered why he didn't offer to use Instant Transmission to get them to their destination faster. Honestly, he didn't know—sometimes his instincts would kick in randomly for no apparent reason at all. And that was kind of what happened when they went to leave Kame Island—he'd not said a word about his new technique, and had agreed to fly low and subtle.

Nevertheless, he noticed that Krillin, as happy as he'd been, now had a grim expression on his face, and looked as if he was lost in thought.

"Hey Krillin, what'sa matter?" he asked, startling his friend. Krillin blinked a couple of times, and then shook his head.

"Nothing! Honest!" he exclaimed. His face fell slightly, however, "I just… maybe it would've been better if you hadn't come back. I'd really hate to see _you_ get wrapped up in this whole mess."

Goku frowned and hummed in thought.

"You know, that's what Gohan said. You guys need to cheer up—we've always gotten out of these situations before. Now is no different."

"But that's just the thing—it _is_ different. It's different because now we don't have the dragon balls. It's different because pretty much all of the Z fighters are dead. It's different because Shi is ten _million_ times stronger than Frieza," Krillin protested, causing Goku's frown to deepen. He couldn't find anything to add, so there was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. There was one burning question in Goku's mind:

Were things _really_ this hopeless to his friends and family?

Unbeknownst to him, he would soon find out.

:::::::

The Saiyan had found that staring at the ground as it zoomed by was far easier than trying to process what was in front of him. The blur of focus was like not focusing on anything at all—therapeutic, relaxing. So when he heard a gasp from Krillin and saw through his peripheral vision that his friend had stopped, he immediately looked up, not having noticed what was up ahead.

"What's wrong?" the Saiyan inquired, pausing in his flight. When he looked in the direction Krillin was staring, however, his heart froze.

He hadn't realized that they were literally within thirty seconds of his house, but they were. And now, now he was wishing that they weren't—that the house didn't exist, that he wasn't really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

For, atop of the mountain he grew up on and knew so well, his house sat—on fire.

The flames were still visibly roaring, the smoke thick and pitch black. The house, by now, was inevitably unsalvageable. To be honest, Goku wouldn't have cared much if he didn't know for a fact that both Chi-Chi and Gohan were in that house.

They were inside a burning house.

Completely ignoring Krillin's protests, he sped off towards the house at full force, not bothering to spare any energy or keep himself hidden. He landed hard and ran to the front door, knocking it clear down with one punch.

"Gohan!" he yelled over the roars of the fire. "Where are you?! Where is your mother?!"

A faint "Dad!" accompanied with a fit of coughing told him where his son was, and he immediately took action.

"Hold on Gohan!" Goku yelled and immediately entered a solid stance, his feet shoulder-width apart and his fists clenched tightly at his side. A loud scream sounded, signaling that the Saiyan had powered up as high as he could in hopes of using the wind this created to douse the fire.

His attempts were a success, and thirty seconds later the flames had been blown away, leaving behind nothing but burnt, blackened wood that could probably be used as charcoal and rising smoke coming from it all. Goku quickly dodged a beam from the ceiling that fell, its supports being too weak to hold it up. Frantically his head moved around, searching for the familiar shapes of his family amongst the new remains of their house.

"Dad!" Gohan coughed, and immediately Goku was at the boy's side, pulling away several beams just to get there.

"Gohan, are you alright?!" the older Saiyan cried, noticing the horrified look on his son's face. Gohan shook his head silently, staring into nothing, obviously in deep shock from something. Worriedly, Goku tilted his head and stared at his son.

"Mom…," the boy gasped quietly.

Immediately Goku's heart stopped at that one word, and the reason behind his son's horror became clear. His whole upper-half tilted to look behind the boy, and he felt his blood run cold. There, behind him… there was Chi-Chi, who was laying stiffly, several burnt beams spread across her. Immediately the Saiyan sped past Gohan and flung the beams off of her, gasping as tears threatened to stream down his face.

It was obvious that the beams that had killed her by bending her neck too far, for the poor woman had a forever-frozen expression of fear and pain across her face as her head was bent at an unnatural angle. Goku couldn't believe it at first as he stared at her. It was a dream; it wasn't real. He would soon wake up to find out that this had been a nightmare, and then try to teleport twenty feet farther away from his little house on Yardrat in hopes of making it home. That he'd be able to look out at the stars and know that earth, that his family, was still okay, safe, happy and expectantly waiting for his arrival.

And yet, all this had happened, and now Chi-Chi… she was...

It was horrific.

Goku stood over her for several more minutes, just staring at her in petrified shock, and eventually swallowed as he ran a hand gently over her still-open eyes to close them. He then grabbed her left hand and placed it over her, and proceeded to do the same with the other one. As he searched for its location, though, his jaw dropped in uncertain horror when he saw where her hand was.

Chi-Chi's lifeless hand was still tightly gripping Gohan's hand.

Now Goku felt a lack of knowing what to do rush over him as he stood there, pondering on what to do. Should he take Chi-Chi's hand away himself? Or should he have Gohan do it? He couldn't tell if Gohan actually _wanted_ to let go; he knew, though, that they would slowly start to lose their lively warmth soon, and that would only emphasize the current situation. Also, if they waited too long, the fingers would stiffen, making the task much more traumatizing than it already was.

He made his decision and gently took his wife's hand from Gohan, who made no response, and locked it with her other hand in the typical funeral-style fashion. He stood there next to Gohan, his eyes closed. There was a thick silence for what felt like forever until Krillin landed in front of the house, appearing relieved that the fire was gone as he entered the now-demolished house.

"Is everyone okay? Did you—,"

Krillin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two of them, and his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Chi-Chi's unmoving corpse. For once, the bald midget was quiet and said nothing, and the air was silent.

The silence lasted as fresh ground was disturbed, dug up, and placed on top of the body. It lasted as a wooden cross was fashioned together and stuck into the earth, just above the dug-up ground. It lasted as Krillin quietly excused himself to go search for anything salvageable from the fire for them. It lasted as father and son stood over the grave for over two hours in denying shock, as the trio flew back to Kame House to spend the night there, and as they silently sat in the pink building, their faces grim in the candle-light of the electricity-deprived house.

Finally, it was broken when Gohan suddenly whispered to the air,

"It's all my fault."

Goku glanced down at his son. He'd been expecting this from Gohan, but that didn't mean he'd allow it.

"Gohan, this is not—,"

"It is!" Gohan interrupted, louder this time. "The beam was falling and I couldn't stop it! I couldn't powerup to put out the fire! I couldn't move fast enough to get her out of the way! I have no strength anymore, I couldn't save her!"

"Wait, what… what do you mean?"

"What he means," Krillin butted into the conversation, "is that he had to go through the Extraction process just yesterday."

Goku's jaw dropped slightly as he gaped at Gohan, feeling guilt wash over him. He'd been so wrapped up in the situation, and then Chi-Chi's death… he really hadn't noticed how weak the poor boy truly was before this moment. But now that it was brought to attention… Gohan really didn't have any energy at all.

 _What a sorry excuse for a father I am._

"And that's not all, either!" Gohan snapped, growing louder and angrier as tears began streaming down his face. "If I hadn't let that _stupid_ guard wake up and contact the others telling them he'd been assaulted, the others wouldn't have come and caught our house on fire, and, and…."

He hung his head as a few tears fell dramatically on the floor. "She'd be alive."

Goku was going to ask why in the world they would burn down a house and kill a person over something so seemingly minor—sure, they attacked and tied up two soldiers, but did that warrant _this_ sort of reaction? However, he didn't ask, because he already knew the answer: to the people in charge, it did. Because apparently this Shi guy, who was stronger than anyone, who had initiated a world dictation under the rule of one horrid, sick mind, was going to go to any measures to make sure it stayed that way.

An even thicker silence reigned in the air.

 **Well, what do you think? Were you expecting Chi-Chi to die? I wasn't—it just sort of happened. It's sad, but… it just made this whole thing a** ** _lot_** **more personal for Goku. And that, for Shi, is a** ** _very_** **bad thing!**

 **As always, please check out my other fanficitons! I'll be really happy if you do! Oh, and I will update Tale of the Hybrid soon, so don't worry!**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
